White Gods
by Lollikass
Summary: Life is all about saving lifes for Meredith Grey. As an intern with dreams and plans, she comes to Seattle Grace Hospital. How is her story supposed to be? Is it going to be full of love? Maybe, but one thing is obvious- life's not easy at all for Meredith. Kinda alternate version of Grey's Anatomy.


**White Gods**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. I'm also not making money with this. It's just for fun and, of course, for you guys!** **Well, I own some of the characters in this story. All the ones that you don't know from GA, to be exact.**

 **Summary** **: Life is all about saving lifes for Meredith Grey. As an intern with dreams and plans, she comes to Seattle Grace Hospital. How is her story supposed to be? Is it going to be full of love? Maybe, but one thing is obvious- life's not easy at all for Meredith.** **Starts in Season 1.** **Kinda alternate version of Grey's Anatomy.**

 **Author's notes** **: This is my first fanfic EVER, so please be nice! :) By the way, reviews make my day! [A rhyme!] Oh, and don't forget- I'm not a good english-speaker I think 'cause it isn't my first language... If you find any mistakes, you're allowed to keep them! But I really hope you'll enjoy this story anyway. I'm not a doctor, so I don't know all that medical stuff but I'll try to be as much realistic as I can.**

 **Pairings** **: Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Mark, Meredith/to be cotinued, Meredith/ to be continued, minor Christina/Owen.** **I'm still not sure who Mer ends up with.**

 **Spoilers** **: I changed some things. For example, Lexie** **isn't there. She just doesn't exist. Don't like it- don't read it ;) And I love to put my own characters in storys with well known charas, as you'll see. I love to show the GA-charas in different ways, too, so they may be not exactly like they're on screen. Some other things are different, too, but you'll see soon enough.**

 **So finally, let's start!**

* * *

High Hopes

Meredith Grey quickly opened her eyes. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock.

"5 am... Time to go to work...", she whispered to herself. Today was her first day at Seattle Grace Hospital, and she wallowed in memories. How many times has her mother Ellis left the young Meredith alone at home to go to work?

She always said, 'I have to save lifes, Meredith. That's a lot more important than spending time with you.' It was not the sentence, it was the way Ellis told her- and Meredith became more and more broken inside.

But now was her time, and only hers. Meredith rolled out of her bed. She had a good yawn and got dressed. It took a while, but after a long close look at the wardrobe she decided to wear a 'normal' jeans and a tight tanktop. It was a very hot summer, so she didn't need a jacket or something.

Anyway, she would get her own new lab coat later, so it didn't matter how she was dressed that day.

Meredith Grey left her little appartment, rode her bike down the roads of Seattle and whistled a little melody.

She stopped right in front of the hospital before she walked in. Meredith took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'This is gonna be the best day of my whole life yet... I'm going to be an intern. No, I'm going to be the most ambitious intern in the world!' A big grin was on her face before she could stop it.

Meredith didn't notice that a man walked closer and closer to her. He watched her smiling and then put his hand gently on her shoulder.

Grey let out a quiet squeak. In the twinkling of an eye her feelings changed when she looked into the face of a gorgeous looking man, and she started to laugh.

"Excuse me, but do you do this with every person that stands in front of the hospital?"

Meredith looked down at him. He wore a white coat, so he had to be a doctor or something like that. The guy didn't seem to be a lot older than Meredith, so perhaps he was an intern, too?

"Oh, I'm sorry. And no, I just enjoyed your smile. Usually I only kiss people standing in front of the hospital.", he said with a warm but harsh, manly voice and a handsome smile.

Meredith laughed again and gave him her hand. "Meredith Grey. I'm the new intern."

The guy raised his eyebrow and shook her hand shortly. He looked pretty good with the blonde hair and the sparkling eyes. But Meredith had decided not to 'date' another surgeon, intern or kinda. Never ever, but maybe... No, never.

"The little Grey, of course...", the guy grinned. "Mark Sloan. Chief of Plastic Surgery. I already heard a lot about you from Webber. Somehow, he loves you but I can understand him."

'Chief of Plastic Surgery...', Meredith thought. 'Of course... What else could be right for a guy like him?'

"Wow, Dr Sloan, you know how to do it."

"How to do what? And it's Mark, not Dr Sloan."

"How to flirt...Mark."

"Oh, practice makes perfect.", Mark smirked.

Meredith looked at her watch and groaned. "Shit!", she mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I have to go right now. Webber's waiting for me."

Mark's smile was still on his face. "Alright. I'd love to see you again later, tiny Grey. When do you have break?"

"I don't know, okay? And you've got work to do, don't you?", Mer said a little annoyed.

"You're right, tiny Grey. I've got work to do. At the moment my task is thinking about how I could make you like me."

"Okay, so you're doing your task and I'm going to Dr Webber. And stop calling me tiny Grey!", Meredith giggled.

With those words, Meredith raised her hand for a second and went inside the hospital. Before she disappeared out of Mark's sight, she turned around quickly and watched him smiling at her. She shook her head and smiled back while she already kept on walking.

And, of course, it ended as it was expected to end.

She bumped into somebody and they both fell down on the ground. Meredith started to laugh lustily when she saw the stranger's shocked face. Mer turned her head quickly and starred at Mark Sloan- he was roaring with laughter.

"Oh-oh, I'm so, so sorry. Excuse me, please, it won't happen again, I-"

Meredith suddenly became speechless when she looked at the beautiful, blue eyes of this...person. She opened her mouth, but she had no words to describe her feelings.

The man chuckled and raked his fingers through his dark, wavy hair.

"Good morning.", he said friendly while Meredith red his nameplate. 'Derek Shepherd... Sounds like a dog... Cute.' The doctor gave Meredith a leg-up and smiled gently.

"I'm Meredith.", she breathed and tried to make eye contact.

"My name is-..." The guy stopped talking and only starred at Meredith. What was he thinking about? Maybe the same as Meredith?

"Sorry, what did I say?", he said with a big smirk after a while.

"Well... I'm not really sure.", Meredith cackled.

"Oh, right. My name is Derek Shepherd, Chief of Neurosurgery."

Meredith couldn't stop smiling. 'Oh wow, it's my first day and I already bumped into one of the chiefs and flirted with another one. Very professional, Meredith, really.'

For a couple of minutes the two just looked at each other. Then Mark came into focus.

"Hey, tiny Grey! You haven't got time to flirt with me, but you've got time to gaze at him? That's not fair!", he shouted with a little-boy-voice.

"You... You two know each other?", Derek mentioned with a shattered voice.

Meredith grinned. "Not really. We've met a few minutes ago but I'm trying to forget this traumatic experience."

Derek laughed an infectious laughter while Meredith shouted "Shit!" again.

The two men gazed at her and she pointed at her watch.

"I'm in a big hurry, I have to go to Dr Webber, NOW! See you later, hot stuff!", she shouted and didn't know exactly which one she meant.

'Holy shit, hot stuff? Really? What am I doing here?'

She ran to Webber's office as fast as she could.

Mark and Derek were left speechless.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, please!**

 **And I wanna hear your fav pairing ;)**


End file.
